


Wake Up, My Soul

by miss_xip



Series: OrangeBat Crossovers + AUs [4]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Slaine, Bottom Slaine Troyard, Boys Kissing, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Feels, Feelings, Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Get ready to cry, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Mpreg, Nightmares, One True Pairing, Rough Kissing, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sadness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Inaho, Top Kaizuka Inaho, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, major feels, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_xip/pseuds/miss_xip
Summary: Or, my sequel to "My Soul Will Rain Among You". READ THAT FIC FIRST. Usually I try to do sequels you can read by themselves, this one you can't.Some of you have been begging me to continue that fic, so here you go. It's still a little dark but I think you guys will like the end.•Also: Author is not responsible for what /you/ decide to read. So, beware the tags. Don't like? DON'T READ, or, if you get into it and don't like it, you guessed it... STOP READING. This is a work of fiction and in no way reflects real life. Thank you for understanding.





	Wake Up, My Soul

"Kill them all. Burn this world to the ground," he tells Aldnoah.

The power reacts, exploding outward from him. He picks Inaho up into his arms, walking out of the prison.

All around them were burning and collapsing buildings. Terrans were turned to stone.

He's sad to see one mother crouching, holding her infant close to her chest. Not only does she hold an infant, but her free hand is wrapped around her large belly.

He turns, continuing on his way, feeling remorse at killing innocent children, but too angry to stop.

He takes Inaho's limp body to the address which they were supposed to move-- it was going to be _their_ home. Theirs.

They could've had children. Slaine could've given Inaho children, but now...

Now, he can't.

He walks into their home, finding everything perfect. The home was clean, perfectly so.

Bypassing the kitchen and living rooms, Slaine brings Inaho into their bedroom. The walls were a light and airy grey, the bedspread a dark black with black sheets. An elaborate, gold headboard gave it a nice pop of color. In front of their bed was a fireplace, a beautiful clock hanging above it. Two bedside tables-- both black-- were on either side of the bed. A bookshelf and two lounging chairs sat at the far end of the room, causing his heart to fill with sorrow.

He and Inaho were going to read there together, to play chess there, together... teach their future children how to play chess there. _Together_.

But now...

Inside are pictures filled with the both of them. One from Slaine's days as a Count, next to Inaho's as a Lieutenant Commander. 

He smiles at one that he used to hate-- it was the first day Inaho was allowed a camera inside the cell. Asseylum wanted to know how he was doing, without coming to visit him, and so Inaho snuck a picture of Slaine staring at his small, plastic-covered window. His blonde hair was long, and he fiddled with his necklace with his left hand.

Another, Inaho had been badgering him to take a picture together with him. Said it was for his sister, or something. He didn't believe him, and this explains why... there the picture is, on their bedroom side table.

Tears begin to flow down his cheeks as he looks down at his boyfriend.

He leans his head down, laying it in the crook of Inaho's neck, not caring about the blood that was seeping into their sheets or into his hair.

He clutched Inaho's cold hand and breathes out shakily, tears forming once more as he watches the world destroy itself through their wall-to-wall windows.

"...Inaho. Inaho," he calls, "Take me with you, please... please, Inaho... Inaho."

He closes his eyes, whispering his lover's name.

***

"Slaine," he hears his name being whispered. "Slaine, come on, _Slaine_."

"No..." he mumbles. There's something uncomfortable on his side, but he ignores it.

He's warm, and he's finally alone with Inaho, no one can bother them anymore...

"Slaine. Wake up," comes the familiar voice again.

"Inaho..." he cries silently, and the body under him inhales sharply. He's hearing things, he has to be. "Take me with you, Inaho..."

Then, accompanied with the voice, the body under him shifts. "Come on, Slaine. The baby's kicking you in the side, thus, with how close you are to me, is kicking me in the side."

Opening his eyes slowly, he looks up. The first thing he's met with is snow falling quietly to the ground outside.

He slowly shifts, lifting his head. He's met with Inaho staring down at him...

Completely fine. He's not bleeding. He's awake. He's fine.

Inaho is okay.

Tears begin streaming down his cheeks as he sits up and immediately throws his arms around the man, sobbing quietly.

Everything is okay. Everything's okay-- he's not alone.

He got out of the prison five years ago.

Four years ago, he and Inaho got married and they moved into their house.

Slaine is currently eight and a half months pregnant with their son.

"Slaine," he whispers, pressing a kiss to the blonde's neck. "What's wrong?" He asks, cupping the blonde's cheeks. Slaine just shakes his head, clinging tightly to his husband. "...Was it that nightmare again?"

Inaho knows about the nightmares. Slaine has been having them repeatedly since they first confessed their feelings for each other.

They were always different, but somehow with the same theme:

Inaho dies on the day Slaine is to be released. Slaine, in his turmoil, somehow activates Aldnoah. The world collapses in on itself, leaving Slaine all alone.

"You know I'll never leave you alone, right? Not willingly, at least."

It's more of a statement than a question, and the blonde nods, allowing his husband to wrap his arms around him, holding him close.

"...The nightmares seem to be getting less and less frequent, which is good news," Inaho tells him, petting his damp and sweaty hair.

Slaine nods, pulling away slightly when the baby kicks. He chuckles. "...your son's hungry."

"You mean _our_  son."

"I mean our son," he says tiredly.

"I love you, Slaine. I'll try my best to be around for a long, long time."

"I love you, too," he whispers as Inaho dips his head down and kisses him passionately.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comment, kudos, bookmark, and subscribe!! ^.^


End file.
